Shawn Mendes: The Tour
The Shawn Mendes: The Tour is the fourth concert tour by Shawn Mendes, in support of his self-titled third studio album. The tour begins in Amsterdam at the Ziggo Dome on March 7, 2019, and will conclude in Mexico City at the Palacio de los Deportes on December 21, 2019. Background After the 2017 Illuminate World Tour, and the announcement of his self-titled third studio album, Mendes will headline his second arena tour. Announced on May 8, 2018, Mendes will kick off his tour in Europe for 27 shows, and will continue on to North America for 32 more shows, and conclude in Oceania with 9 more shows. The tour will be Shawn's biggest yet, traveling through 19 countries and playing 64 shows. The tour is already a huge success with several dates selling out or coming close to selling out on the first day of ticket sales prompting Shawn to add several shows in several places to meet the demand for tickets. The US shows have sold exceptionally well, with most shows only having a handful of tickets left almost 9 months before the US shows are set to begin. The tour has been exceptionally successful in Oceania. Tickets were sold so quickly that several additional shows were added. This will be Shawn's most extensive tour of Oceania, playing 9 total shows in the region. On December 3, it was announced that Shawn will headline his first stadium show on September 9, 2019 at the Rogers Centre in Toronto On January 16, 2019 it was announced the Latin America leg of the tour, is set to begin in November 30 and finish in December 20. It will be the first time Shawn performs in Argentina, Chile, Peru and Mexico (since the 2017 show was cancelled due to the earthquake in Mexico City the day prior to the concert) In Latin America there was a huge demand, with pre-sales quickly sold out. A 2nd show in Mexico City to be added. Couple days later, a 3rd night was added. Also, the show in Sao Paulo was met with high demand that the venue was upgraded to full capacity to fill more people. 1 hour after the general sales the shows in Brazil, Chile, Peru and Mexico were already sold out. Second dates were added in Argentina and Chile, and Sao Paulo. On February 21 new dates were announced for the North American leg, including second shows in Los Angeles, Oakland, Rosemont, Brooklyn, Newark, Boston and Montreal. Also, it was announced that Alessia Cara would serve as the opening act in Europe and the US. On April 22 the asian leg was revealed. It will start on October 1 in Bangkok, Thailand and will finish on October 16 in Yokohama, Japan. Setlist # Lost in Japan # There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back # Nervous # Stitches # Señorita / I Know What You Did Last Summer / Mutual # Bad Reputation # Never Be Alone # I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) (Whitney Houston cover) / Because I Had You / A Little Too Much / Patience / When You're Ready # Life of the Party # Like to Be You # Ruin # Treat You Better # Particular Taste # Where Were You in the Morning? # Fallin' All in You # Youth # If I Can't Have You # Why # Mercy # Fix You (Coldplay cover) # In My Blood Notes * "A Little Too Much" and "Because I Had You" were added to the setlist in a medley with "When You're Ready" since Barcelona. * "Ruin" and "Mercy" were not performed on the third London show due to vocal problems. * An acoustic version of "Don't Be a Fool" was performed after "Bad Reputation" in Portland due to technical difficulties. * "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" and "Patience" were added to the B-Stage Medley since Portland. * "If I Can't Have You" was added to the setlist since Portland. * "Señorita" was added to the setlist since Saint Paul. It was also performed with Camila Cabello in Toronto * As a Halloween surprise on the third show in Melbourne Shawn performed "Jessie's Girl" of Rick Springfield in a costume before "Fix You". "Fallin' All in You" and "Mercy" were not performed. Tour dates Cancelled Shows Category:Tours Category:Headlining Tours